Pomněnka
by patolozka
Summary: Harry po Voldemortově smrti někam zmizel. Nikdo neví kam, ani s kým. Co se stalo našemu hrdinovi? Příběh se drží kánonu až do šestého dílu kromě viteálů , sedmý absolutně ignoruje. Slash!


**Pomněnka**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read: **Claire**

Snarry, slash, romantika

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k této povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

**Popis příběhu:** Harry po Voldemortově smrti někam zmizel. Nikdo neví kam, ani s kým. Co se stalo našemu hrdinovi? Příběh se drží kánonu až do šestého dílu (kromě viteálů), sedmý absolutně ignoruje.

**Postavy:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Dobby, Hermiona Grangerová, Ronald Weasley, Kornelius Popletal, Minerva McGonagallová a další

**A/N:** _Toto je moje druhá povídka, kterou jsem se rozhodla publikovat. Ano, opět jsem se inspirovala, tentokrát filmem s Drew Barrymore (50 First Days). Než si začnete říkat, že se postavy chovají mimo kánon, pořádně si uvědomte, do jaké situace jsem Harryho a Severuse dostala. Povídka byla dokončena 6. 4. 2012, vznikla za dva dny, je dlouhá dvacet stran. Nová verze, opravená..._

ooOoo

Kornelius Popletal vešel do své kanceláře. Již dlouho se mu nedařilo. Nic nešlo podle plánu.

„Dobré ráno, pane ministře," zaslechl volat svou sekretářku z vedlejší místnosti.

„Dobré, dobré, vůbec není dobré," zamumlal si pod fousy. „Něco nového z oddělení pohřešovaných osob?" zakřičel. Blonďatá čarodějka strčila hlavu do dveří a pokusila se s úsměvem odpovědět. „Ne, pane ministře, žádné zprávy."

„No, tak mi udělejte alespoň kafe, jinak tohle ráno nepřežiju!" nařídil Popletal a, aniž by se na ni podíval, usadil se ke stolu. Na desce před ním již ležely ranní noviny. Denní věštec hlásal nejzajímavější novinky. Již tolik týdnů se nemluvilo o ničem jiném. Titulky zněly velmi obdobně: _Chlapec-který-přežil zmizel! Kde se skrývá zachránce kouzelnického světa? Co nám ministerstvo tají o národním hrdinovi? Harry Potter nemocný či mrtvý?_ A tak to šlo po Voldemortově pádu pořád dál. Tehdy, stalo se to již skoro před půlrokem, Harry Potter porazil Pána zla a zmizel ze světa. Nikdo o něm nic neví. Ani jeho přátelé, spolužáci nebo členové řádu. Nikde žádné stopy. Ministr doufal, že se objeví alespoň na plánovaném předání Merlinova řádu, ale opět nic. Předchozí prohlášení ministerstva, že _národní hrdina není k zastižení_, bohužel přestala fungovat a kouzelnický lid se dozvěděl plnou pravdu o tom, že ministerstvo neví nic a nemůže nic dělat. Popletala to přivádělo k zuřivosti – tímto si přízeň kouzelníků jistě nevydobude. Minulé volby vyhrál jen o fous a ty budoucí stály na šikmé ledové ploše. Musí Harryho Pottera najít stůj co stůj. Přece se nepropadl do země!

ooOoo

Slunce již chvilku svítilo. První paprsky šimraly našeho hrdinu do tváře. Neklidně se překulil na posteli a zachumlal se do přikrývky. Jeho společník trochu zavrněl a přitulil se k němu blíž. Harry pohmatem vyhledal jeho kožíšek a začal ho hladit. Kocour se protáhl, zívnul a spokojeně zapředl. _Mám v posteli kočku?_ Pomyslel si Harry, ale dál se tou myšlenkou nezabýval. Drbal černého kocoura po hřbetě, na hlavě a pod krkem. Kocour se nastavoval a předení teď znělo velmi hlasitě. Harry otevřel oči, aby si ho prohlédl. _Hmm, zajímavé, obyčejný černý kocour._ Srst měl trochu delší než obvykle, oči velmi tmavé, ale zvědavě si Harryho prohlížely. Kocour občas naklonil hlavu, jakoby si něco promýšlel, ale pak se opět spokojeně uložil. Tak tam spolu ležely dvě bytosti, kocour a čaroděj, oba uvolnění a rozespalí.

Pokoj byl světlý a prostorný. Na první pohled k nerozeznání od nebelvírské ložnice. Velká postel s nebesy a rudými závěsy, noční stolek, kufr u postele, okno do… zahrady? V Bradavicích by se nemohl takto dívat na stromy na zahradě, tam se ložnice nacházely vysoko ve věži. Ale přesto Harry nebyl znepokojený, něco v této místnosti ho uklidňovalo. Měl tam všechny své věci, hůlka i brýle ležely na stolku. Oblečení viselo přehozené přes židli.

Kocour pomalu vstal a hlasitě mňoukl. Okamžitě se vedle postele objevil Dobby, Harryho skřítek. „Dobré ráno, pane. Jak jste se vyspal?" zeptal se vesele domácí skřítek s obrovskýma ušima a očima.

„Děkuji, Dobby, velmi dobře. Co tu děláš?" zajímal se Harry. Skřítci do jeho ložnice v Bradavicích nechodili a on Dobbyho nezavolal.

„Pan ředitel Brumbál mi dal tento lektvar a řekl mi, že ho máte před snídaní vypít, pane," řekl trochu znepokojeně Dobby a podával mu lahvičku.

Harry si ji prohlédl. Lektvar měl namodralou barvu jako pomněnky, ale voněl jemně po fialkách. Harry se podivil, proč by mu Brumbál něco takového posílal, no, ale Dobby by jistě neudělal něco zlého, a tak ho na jeden lok vypil. Kocour z něj nespouštěl oči. Byl nějak napjatý.

Harry si musel znovu lehnout, protože se mu zatočila hlava. Ani nevnímal, jak měl zamlžené vědomí, dokud se ta mlha nezačala rozpouštět. A najednou si uvědomil, kde je, proč tu je, a také s kým. Co se s ním děje a proč. Vše mu bylo jasné. Obrazy se mu míhaly před očima jeden přes druhý. Nejprve byl trochu zmatený, ale čím déle to trvalo, tím jasnější se mu to zdálo. A ani ne za dvě minuty bylo po všem. Hlava ho ani nebolela, jen si připadal trochu otupělý. Zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl.

„Severusi…, už se můžeš přeměnit," řekl klidně. Samotného ho překvapilo, kde se to v něm vzalo. Černý kocour seskočil na podlahu a chvilku si ho prohlížel. Když se nic dalšího nedělo, začal se jeho tvar měnit a místo kocoura tu najednou stál vysoký černovlasý muž s rozevlátými vlasy. Byl oděný celý v černém. Oči měl upřené na Harryho, který teď uvolněně ležel na posteli a prostě jen dýchal.

„Harry? Jak se cítíš?" zeptal se Severus. Procházeli tím každé ráno, ale on se vždy nejprve přesvědčil, že je mladší kouzelník v pořádku. Tento lektvar sice vytvořil nejmladší a nelepší mistr lektvarů své doby, ovšem nějaká chyba se může stát každému člověku.

„V pořádku. Jen jsem trochu unavený. Je to vždy takové?" Harry otevřel oči a zelené duhovky zamířily na Severuse. Ten přikývl a ještě doplnil: „Ano, ale postupně si zvykáš."

„Dobře, děkuji," odpověděl Harry.

„Nechám tě teď ještě chvilku odpočinout, a pak se sejdeme na snídani," řekl ještě Severus, než odešel z místnosti.

Harry začal přemýšlet. _Takže je to vždy stejné. Probudím se s kocourem, přijde Dobby a dá mi lektvar, já si pak všechno vybavím a strávíme celý den v tomto domě. _

Harry už věděl, kde to je. Setrvával v domě Severuse Snapea, který jej zdědil po matčině smrti. Ale vezměme to všechno popořádku…

ooOoo

Blížil se TEN večer. Večer závěrečné bitvy s Temným pánem - Voldemortem. Harry to věděl. Vítal to. Už nechtěl být hrdinou, ke kterému se modlí celý kouzelnický svět. Už nechtěl být jejich spasitelem. Dnes večer se rozhodne, jestli měli alespoň částečné pravdu. Dnes večer se ukáže, zda jej dokáže porazit.

Harry seděl v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby a na stole před ním ležela myslánka. Ještě naposledy si procházel vzpomínky, které by mu mohly pomoci. Tuto myslánku mu po své smrti odkázal Albus Brumbál spolu se zašifrovaný vzkazem, kde najde většinu jeho vzpomínek. Ty tam Brumbál nemohl jen tak nechal. Ministerstvo by je jistě prozkoumalo a zabavilo. A to Albus nemohl dopustit. Albus Brumbál zemřel na konci Harryho šestého ročníku. Smrtijedi se dostali do školy a jeho katem se stal Severus Snape. Harry to vše sledoval a nemohl zasáhnout. Nejprve byl šokovaný, nemohl tomu uvěřit, pak dostal vztek a snažil se ventilovat svou zlost v bitvě se smrtijedy. Když ale přešel největší otřes a Harry se pomalu smiřoval s Brumbálovou smrtí, objevili se úředníci z ministerstva a přečetli mu ředitelovu vůli. Brumbál mu v ní odkázal svou myslánku a napsal vzkaz, že vše není takové, jak se nám na první pohled může zdát. Ani smrt ne.

Harry nemohl spát, stále přemýšlel nad ředitelovými slovy. A pak, když nalezl s pomocí Hermiony a jejího talentu na šifry Brumbálovy vzpomínky, jednu po druhé si procházel a postupně mu došlo, o čem to ředitel mluvil.

_Vše není takové, jak se na první pohled může zdát. Ani smrt ne. Ani jeho smrt ne._ Severus Snape se nestal jeho vrahem, on mu jen nabídl vysvobození z utrpení způsobeného zákeřnou kletbou. Albus Brumbál umíral a nebýt vpádu smrtijedů, zemřel by tak jako tak velmi brzy. Takto alespoň umožnil Severusi Snapeovi upevnit si postavení mezi smrtijedy a posílit svou roli dvojitého agenta. Teď už tomu Harry rozuměl. Ovšem nechal si to pro sebe. Čím víc lidí by vědělo o pravé činnosti Severuse Snapea, tím více by bylo ohroženo jeho poslání i život.

Vztek ho přešel. Byl tomu muži vděčný. Měl Brumbála příliš rád a nepřál by mu tento osud. Ron to nechápal, ani Hermiona. Ani nemohli. A Harry se jim trochu vzdaloval. Soustředil se na jediný cíl – zničit to monstrum, které si říkalo Pán zla, Voldemort, Tom Riddle. Zničit, zneškodnit a třeba i zabít. Ale aby to dokázal, potřeboval pomoc. A jediná osoba, která by to dokázala, byl právě Severus Snape.

Harry se rozhodl, že za tím mužem zajde do Bradavic. Bylo léto a on trávil prázdniny u Weasleyových. Nejprve mu poslal sovu, aby se ujistil, že profesor bude ve škole. A potom, co mu přišla stručná odpověď: _„Ve tři hodiny, v mém kabinetu. SS, "_ se vydal na cestu.

Přemístil se na okraje pozemků a přešel po cestičce ke škole. Do podzemí by trefil za ty roky i poslepu. Cloumaly jím různorodé pocity. Vracel se domů, ale zároveň do míst, kde zažil tak strašné věci. Ovšem škola to nezpůsobila. To lidé. Vždy záleží na lidech a jejich jednání, a proto se dnes odpoledne musí snažit.

Zaťukal na dveře a počkal, až se ozve strohé: „Vstupte." Otevřel dveře a vešel.

V té místnosti se odehrál rozhovor, jehož průběh my neznáme. Ovšem jeho výsledkem bylo, že se Harry Potter a Severus Snape stali po letech nepřátelství a bojů spojenci proti Voldemortovi.

Měsíce se scházeli a plánovali. Sdělovali si informace, rozmýšleli další tahy. Bylo to jako šachová partie a oni doufali, že to nakonec budou oni, kdo dá šach mat.

Konečně jednoho březnového večera přišla závěrečná bitva. Bitva o záchranu školy, studentů, ale zároveň celého kouzelnického světa. Bitva, v níž se rozhodlo, zda bude vládnout tma či světlo. Ušlechtilé dobro či zákeřné zlo.

Před bradavický hradem se shromáždili všichni členové řádu, učitelé, starší studenti, rodiče, bystrozoři i obyčejní kouzelníci a čarodějky. Na druhé straně stála armáda smrtijedů a přisluhovačů Pána zla. Zatím se nebojovalo. Voldemort se ušklíbl. Jak by ho mohla porazit parta čarodějíčků v čele s usmrkancem, že?

Harry náhle přešel kupředu a zamířil k Voldemortovi.

U Temného pána stála skupinka jeho věrných – Belatrix, Lucius a Severus. Ano, i Severus se účastnil bitvy na straně zla. Vše šlo podle dohodnutého plánu. A Severus v něm hrál ústřední roli.

Harry se na něj podíval a nepatrně kývl. Severus Snape nahmátl v kapse jednoduchou lahvičku z křišťálově čirého skla. Kdybyste se podívali proti světlu, viděli byste, že je plná jakési šedavé mlhoviny.

Harry odvedl pozornost tím, že na Voldemorta promluvil. „Konečně se opět setkáváme, Tome," prohlásil sebevědomě.

Voldemort zaťal pěsti. Harry Potter udeřil do jeho slabého místa. „Nevyslovuj to jméno, které jsem zdědil po tom mudlovi. Jsem Lord Voldemort, nejobávanější černokněžník všech dob," zakřičel Voldemort.

„Och, omlouvám se, za svou nezdvořilost, Voldemorte!" opravil se a na slově Voldemort si dal opravdu záležet. Velmi ho potěšilo, když se všichni kolem zachvěli strachem. Voldemortovi služebníci byli úplně poděšení tím, co by teď mohl jejich pán udělat. Tom Riddle byl vzteky rudý.

Severus vyndal lahvičku z kapsy a zašeptal jednoduché kouzlo _Ruptis_, aby se rozbila. Byl poměrně dobrý i v kouzlení bez hůlky.

Voldemorta nemohl nikdo porazit, pokud by tuto lahvičku nerozbil. Nacházela se v ní totiž duše Temného pána. A tato duše nemohla svobodně odejít, aniž by byla spojená se svým fyzickým tělem.

Severus Snape již tehdy s Albusem Brumbálem odhalil, v čem tkví Riddleova nesmrtelnost, ovšem až teprve před týdnem zjistil, kde přesně si lahvičku ukryl. Musel se do skrýše dostat s pomocí Harryho Pottera a jeho znalosti hadí řeči. A nakonec se jim podařilo oloupit Voldemorta o jeho největší poklad, který byl právě v tuto chvíli zničen.

Křuplo to. Lahvička se rozbila a šedá mlhovina si našla svůj právoplatný cíl ve Voldemortově těle. Temný pán zařval, jako by ho na nože brali. Jeho rudé oči zažhnuly zlatým plamenem a zaměřily svou pozornost na věrného služebníka. Severus s tím počítal a pohotově vytáhl hůlku. Vykouzlil kolem nich ochranný kruh, ve kterém se nacházeli pouze on, Temný pán a Harry. Bylo to jako hradby. A tyto hradby byly neprostupné pro magii a také neprohlédnutelné pro lidské oko. Nikdo tedy neviděl, co se uvnitř děje.

Harry Potter nezaváhal a poslal na Voldemorta kouzlo, aby odvrátil pozornost od Severuse. Riddle jej ovšem blokoval. Oba proti sobě metali kletby, jednu silnější a hrůzostrašnější než druhou, až se magie jejich hůlek spojila v jednotnou linku a oni tam stáli a vnímali, jak se energie na lince života přibližuje k jednomu či druhému.

Severus nemohl nic dělat. Kdyby zasáhl Voldemorta, mohl by nějak poškodit magii mezi nimi. Nakonec ho napadlo, že když nemůže útočit, může alespoň pomoci Harrymu. Přešel k němu a vyslovil inkantaci, která mu umožňovala přenést část své moci na Harryho. Harry okamžitě pocítil nárůst energie a znásobil svou vůli, aby udržel spojení a dovedl jej do zdárného konce. Do takového, ve kterém Voldemorta porazí. Kapka energie se blížila k hůlce Temného pána, už se skoro dotýkala špičky jeho hůlku, když se Riddle zmohl na poslední vzdor a zašeptal jim neznámou kletbu. Energii to nezastavilo a Temný pán padl. A s ním ovšem i Harry Potter. Omdlel a skácel se k zemi. Na hlavě mu zůstal krvavý šrám.

Severus k němu přiskočil. Seslal pár diagnostických kouzel, ale vše se zdálo být v pořádku. Zakouzlil tedy_ Episkey_ a ještě kouzlo, která Harryho probudilo.

Jen, co Harry otevřel oči, už věděl, že se asi stalo něco špatného. Ty zelené oči se na něj dívaly s nevyslovenou otázkou, a když se zeptal: „Profesore? Co tu děláme?", bylo jasné, že je něco hodně, hodně špatně. Titulem _„profesore"_ ho Harry neoslovil již měsíce. Od té doby, co se z nich stali spojenci a přátelé, již žádné tituly nepotřebovali.

„To nic, pane Pottere," snažil se jej uklidnit. „Odvedu vás do bezpečí," řekl Severus a přemístil je do svého domu, kde se pravidelně setkávali, aby mohl v klidu pokračovat ve zkoumání Harryho stavu. Poslal ještě Minervě (jedinému člověku, kterému po Albusovi a Harrymu důvěřoval) patrona s krátkou zprávou, aby se nebáli, že je Harry v pořádku a že až bude chtít, tak se jim sám ozve.

Vše se zdálo normální. Ale Harry byl strašně unavený. Následující čtyři dny prospal, a vždy, když se vzbudil, nevěděl, kde byl, ani co se stalo zhruba od doby, než Brumbál zemřel. Severus se mu vždy snažil situaci vysvětlit a jeho vzpomínky doplnit nový informacemi, ale každý den začínali od začátku. Harry ztratil krátkodobou paměť a spánkem vždy zapomněl vše, co se stalo dny předtím. Severus se pro něj po probuzení stával profesorem z jeho šestého ročníku, Brumbál byl naživu a on před sebou stále měl břemeno věštby.

Severus nebyl nadarmo lektvarovým mistrem, a proto začal pátrat a připravovat lektvary posilující paměť. Kopíroval a vkládal vzpomínky do myslánky, aby si je Harry mohl každý den prohlédnout. Ale to zabíralo příliš času. Až jednoho dne nastal průlom. Vymyslel vzpomínkový lektvar. Přidal do lektvaru své a Harryho vzpomínky. Lektvar působil do dvou minut a obnovil Harryho paměť. Měl namodralou barvu a příjemnou vůni po fialkách.

Aby Harryho nijak neznervózňoval hned po ránu, přeměňoval se do své zvířecí podoby – kocoura. Harry se mu jednou zmínil, že má kočky rád, a tak toho využil. A Harryho pokoj přetvořil do podoby nebelvírské ložnice. Harry měl tak pocit bezpečí.

S Dobbym se dohodli, že mu lektvar bude každý den ráno nosit s tím, že je od Brumbála. Harry ho musel prosit, protože Dobby nemohl přenést přes srdce, aby svému milovanému pánovi lhal, ale nakonec se podvolil. Bez toho lektvaru by Harry vůbec netušil, co se děje a tomu se snažili předejít.

A dnešního dne tomu bylo již téměř půl roku, co tu spolu tak žili. V domě Severusovy matky na samotě u Sherwoodského lesa, dost daleko od všech kouzelnických obydlí. Ani jeden z nich se už nechtěl vracet. Oba se užili dlouhá léta válek, intrik a politikaření. Nezajímalo je, co si bude veřejnost myslet. Chtěli jen odpočívat a konečně žít podle svého. Dům byl chráněný všemi možnými kouzly, včetně Fideliova zaklínadla, jehož strážcem byla Minerva. Ona jediná věděla, kde její oblíbení chlapci jsou. Ale bez jejich souhlasu by to nikdy neprozradila.

ooOoo

„To snad nemyslí vážně," zvolala podrážděně Hermiona. Ron jí nakukoval přes rameno. Právě jim přišel další dopis od Harryho. Ozýval se jim od Voldemortova pádu pravidelně. Dobby jeho dopis vždy přinesl do Bradavic a odtamtud poslal soví poštou. Nikdo tak nemohl zjistit, odkud dopis přišel. Stejnou cestou mu i odpovídali.

„Proč nám to dělá!" teď už zněla naštvaně. Ron jen pokrčil rameny. Za těch půl roku to bylo stále stejné.

_Hermiono a Rone, mám se dobře, nebojte se o mě. Zůstanu, kde jsem. Nechci se vracet. Jak se vede vám? Harry_

Nic víc, nic míň. Už dlouho před bitvou věděli, že se s Harrym něco děje. Nedělal nic jiného, než že se připravoval na ten střet. A občas jim připadalo, že si myslí, že z toho nevyvázne živý. Ale nemohli mu pomoci. Nikdo nemohl. Občas se na celé dny ztrácel, aby později přišel s nějakým novým problémem. Nevěděli s kým je, ani co dělá, a on jim nic neprozradil. Občas to bylo vážně k vzteku, ale nemohli nic dělat. A tak se ho snažili podporovat, jak se dalo.

V den závěrečné bitvy stáli po jeho boku a s hrůzou sledovali, jak směřuje k Voldemortovi. Ale podle jejich dohody ho nechali jít. Harry měl plán a oni se ho museli držet. Když se objevila hradba, všichni na straně světla zalapali po dechu. Ale nic víc nestihli, protože v té chvíli začali smrtijedi útočit. Bitva byla krátká, jen málo lidí bylo zraněno. Pak se hradba rozplynula a všichni viděli Voldemortovu ležící mrtvolu a… nic víc. Harry zmizel.

Smrtijedi byli dezorientovaní a bez svého vůdce nevěděli, co mají dělat. Někteří uprchli, ale mnoho jich bystrozoři a další kouzelníci pochytali. Bitva a válka skončila. Až později se od Minervy McGonagallové Harryho přátelé dozvěděli, že je chlapec v pořádku, ale neznámo kde. A asi po týdnu začaly chodit ty dopisy. Většinou stručné a jasné. Harry je živý a zdravý, ale vrátit se nechce.

„Hermiono, musíš se s tím smířit. On se jednou objeví, věř tomu. Neměl to v životě lehké," smířlivě promluvil Ron, objal ji a položil si hlavu na její rameno.

„Hmm, ale…" chtěla Hermiona namítat. Ron jen zavrtěl hlavou. „Nech to být a raději mi dej pusu," odvětil a naklonil se pro polibek. Hermiona se chvíli zdráhala, ale pak se podvolila a polibek opětovala.

ooOoo

Severus Snape vešel do kuchyně. Byla to poměrně velká místnost s kuchyňským koutem a jídelním stolem postaveným u okna, s výhledem na les. Celý dům byl poměrně malý. Jen kuchyň, obývací pokoj s velkým prostorem pro knihovnu, ložnice a ještě jeden menší pokoj, kde nyní spal Severus. Lektvarista dům zdědil po své matce. Bylo to její útočiště a jeho také. A teď tu bydlel s Harrym Potterem.

Toho by se nikdy nenadál. Když za ním Harry Potter jednoho odpoledne o prázdninách přišel, nemohl uvěřit tomu, co mu řekl. Věděl, že zdědil Brumbálovu myslánku, ale netušil, že i jeho vzpomínky. Vzpomínky na jejich setkání, Brumbálovy myšlenky a přání. A ještě méně předpokládal, že by to ten domýšlivý chlapec všechno pochopil. A on za ním přišel s pokorou. Omluvil se mu za všechny ty roky, poděkoval, že nad ním držel ochrannou ruku, a prosil ho, aby s ním mohl spolupracovat na porážce Temného pána. Severus v tu chvíli vůbec nevěděl, co říct. Chtěl odseknout něco ve smyslu, že on nebude pomáhat děcku, ale pak se na Harryho lépe podíval a zjistil, že před sebou nemá dítě, ale mladého odhodlaného muže. Muže, který podle proroctví jako jediný může porazit Pána zla. Chvilku tam jen seděl a přemýšlel. _Může mu pomoci? Je schopen spolupráce se synem svého nepřítele? Jestli se chce zbavit té stvůry, pak mu dokonce musí pomoci!_

To odpoledne položili základy svému novému, zatím křehkému, přátelství. Jak ale čas ubíhal, našli si k sobě cestu. Severus zjistil, že ten mladík vůbec není takový, jak se mu zdál. Jak mohl být celé ty roky tak slepý? Harry byl odhodlaný udělat cokoliv, aby Voldemorta porazil. A z křehkého přátelství se stávalo silnější pouto.

A teď tu spolu žili již skoro půl roku a Harryho stav zůstával přes veškerou Severusovu snahu nezměněn. Krátkodobá paměť chyběla. Kolikrát již Severus procházel všechny své knihy a výzkumy. Kolikrát připravoval nějaký nový nadějný lektvar, aby pak druhý den ráno zjistil, že je zase na začátku. Alespoň že vzpomínkový lektvar zmenšil dobu potřebnou proto, aby se Harrymu vrátila paměť. Každý večer spolu procházeli, co se událo, a kopírovali a ukládali vzpomínky obou do myslánky, aby je Severus mohl použít v lektvaru. Přes den se procházeli, četli či zkoušeli nové lektvary, aby pak večer usnuli s nadějí na další den. Severus spával v druhém pokoji, ale k ránu se vzbudil a přeměnil se v kocoura, aby mohl Harrymu pomoci při probouzení.

Jediná pozitivní stránka toho všeho byla, že Harry netrpěl nočními můrami. Zdálo se mu jen o tom, co zažil před koncem šestého ročníku. Nemusel se dál trápit smrtí Brumbála ani Voldemorta.

Stejně jako předchozí dny, i dnes našel Severus jídelní stůl prostřený. Dobby se o ně dobře staral. Sedl si ke stolu a upíjel silnou černou kávu. Ráno toho nikdo moc nesnědl. Listoval novinami. To bylo jejich jediné spojení s okolním světem, kromě dopisů od Rona a Hermiony. Chtěli to tak. Harry noviny většinou ani nečetl. Nepřišlo mu to důležité. Severus strávil příliš dlouhou dobu zjišťováním informací, a tak chtěl zůstávat v obraze. Noviny tedy většinou přečetl. A dnes tu byl opět další článek s nadpisem: _Je pro ministerstvo tak těžké najít jediného člověka?_ Severus jen zakroutil hlavou. _Nedají si pokoj. Supi. Jen ať si Popletal láme hlavu._

Harry nesměle nakoukl do kuchyně. Severus se mu nedivil, byl to pro něj vlastně opět nový zážitek - snídal se svým profesorem. Každé ráno to bylo stejné. Trvalo určitou dobu, než se Harry uvolnil a začal být opět v jeho přítomnosti sám sebou. Pokud mohl Severus soudit, pokaždé to šlo o chloupek rychleji.

„Uhm, co máme k snídani?" zeptal se Harry a usedl naproti Severusovi.

„Dej si, na co máš chuť," odpověděl Severus. Harry před sebou měl prázdný talíř a na tácu uprostřed bylo různé jídlo. Chléb, toasty, marmeláda, nějaké ovoce a zelenina, a také miska s lupínky a mléko. Harry se natáhl pro toast a namazal si ho máslem. Po očku pokukoval po Severusovi. Nebyl si jistý, zda nemá očekávat nějakou sarkastickou poznámku. Severus se na něj ale jen klidně díval.

„Máš nějaké plány na dnešní den?" zeptal se Severus. Harry se na něj zmateně podíval. _Plány? Jaké plány?_ „No, co obvykle děláváme?" zeptal se Harry.

„Většinou se snažíme objevit něco nového ohledně tvého zdravotního stavu, občas jdeme ven, létáš na koštěti, čteme knihy a tak…" odpověděl Severus.

Harry vykulil oči a vyhrkl: „Mohl bych si jít zalétat?"

…

Severus se v myšlenkách vrátil k odpoledni asi před měsícem. Harry si byl venku zalétat. Miloval létání. Venku bylo krásné letní počasí. Severus seděl na pohovce a zamyšleně se díval do krbu. Netopili kvůli teplu, ale plameny ho uklidňovaly. Jako každý den se snažil přijít na cokoliv, co by Harrymu pomohlo. Nešlo mu na rozum, jak se Temnému pánovi podařilo zaklít Harryho i přesto, že byla jeho hůlka spojená kouzlem s Harryho hůlkou. Muselo to být bezhůlkové kouzlo či kletba. Anebo stačil ten pád a to, že se Harry uhodil do hlavy a Voldemortovo kouzlo k tomu jen přispělo? Věděli, že to není obyčejné trauma hlavy. Žádné diagnostické kouzlo neodhalilo poškození mozku, ale šlo najít velmi slabé známky cizí temné magie. Něčím Voldemort zablokoval jeho krátkodobou paměť. Severus stále doufal, že ne napořád. Navrhoval, že by se měli vydat za nějakým léčitelem, ale Harry o tom nechtěl slyšet. Odmítal se objevit v kouzelnickém světě, jakkoliv by mu to mohlo pomoci. A tak se Severus podvolil.

Dveře se otevřely a dovnitř vpadl Harry. Měl veselou náladu a smál se. Ještě byl celý udýchaný. Přiběhl k němu a lehnul si na pohovku. A jelikož na ní Severus seděl, tak jediná možnost, jak se tam mohl vejít celý, bylo položit si hlavu Severusovi na klín. Ani si neuvědomil, co dělá.

Severus ztuhnul. „Harry, co to děláš?" požadoval vysvětlení. _Co to do něj vjelo?_

Harry překvapeně vykulil oči a vyhrkl. „Promiň, já… nechtěl… Mám…" nádech. „Mám jít pryč?" zeptal se zostuzeně.

Severus zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl. „Ne," odpověděl. „Zůstaň tak." Odložil knihu, kterou držel v rukách, na stolek a jemně se začal prohrabovat v Harryho vlasech. Bylo to příjemné. Ještě nikdo se k němu takto nikdy nezachoval. Jenže Harry si to druhý den nebude pamatovat. _A není to dobře? Nevyužil by právě toho pravý Zmijozel?_

Harry se uvolnil a oddechl si. Opravdu se vyděsil, že překročil nějakou pomyslnou hranici, a Severus mu teď vynadá, či s ním nadobro skoncuje. Ten stejný strach zažíval každý den. Nechtěl odsud odejít. Cítil, že je mu tu dobře. Ale nevěděl s určitostí, jestli Severus jednou neztratí trpělivost a nevyžene ho pryč.

Tam venku ve vzduchu se cítil tak příjemně. Byl volný. On se ale cítil volný i tady, na pohovce, v tomto lesním domku, ve společnosti tohoto neobvyklého tichého muže.

Jejich soužití bylo zvláštně poklidné. Nehádali se, nepřeli, vedli takovou tichou domácnost, ale v dobrém. Nemuseli si povídat, aby věděli, že je jim ve společnosti toho druhého dobře. Občas stačil pohled a věděli, co si ten druhý myslí.

Harry už skoro usínal, když zaslechl Severusova slova: „Ach Harry, kdybys jen věděl…" Ten hlas byl velmi tichý, ale zřetelný. Zněl ustaraně, ale také trochu toužebně. Překvapilo ho to. Částečně chtěl otevřít oči a zeptat se Severuse, co tím myslel, ale na druhou stranu nechtěl toho muže přivádět do rozpaků, a tak to nechal být a opravdu usnul.

Severus vnímal, kdy se Harryho dech uklidnil a zpravidelnil. Povzdechl si, ale dál hladil Harryho ve vlasech. Promnul ty nezkrotné prameny v prstech. Prohraboval se v nich.

Copak nemůže mít konečně klid? Chlapec-který-přežil-aby-ztratil-paměť-a-nikdy-nemohl-vést-normální-život. Copak je tohle spravedlnost? I on, smrtijed, špion, kouzelník zběhlý v temné magii, vyvázl z celé války relativně nezraněný. Pokud nepočítáme projevy náklonnosti Pána zla, či nevybíravé výslechy bystrozorů. Ovšem, on, Severus Tobias Snape, měl svého ochránce a rádce. Někoho, na koho se mohl spolehnout. Když Albus Brumbál zemřel, jakoby část Severuse zemřela spolu s ním. Věděl, že mu tím vlastně zachraňuje život, ale smutek a výčitky svědomí stejně potlačit nedokázal. Ztratil Albuse navždy. A pak, když za ním přišel Harry, ucítil, jako by našel novou naději. Teď se takovým rádcem a učitelem stal pro Harryho on. A neopustí ho. Ne, to se nestane. Cítil to pouto, které je spojovalo. Pouto, které sílilo den za dnem.

Jak tam tak seděl a měl hlavu spokojeně oddechujícího Harryho v klíně, nemohl myslet na nic jiného, než jak by byl osudu vděčný, kdyby jim dal šanci na normální život. Možná šanci na společný život. Válka ho naučila uctívat každou chvilku života a v tuto chvíli si ji užíval, jak nejlépe mohl. Ovšem tuto konkrétní vzpomínku si nechá pro sebe. Bylo by od něj nezodpovědné, kdyby se Harry prostřednictvím lektvaru dozvěděl o jeho pocitech.

…

„Jistě, Harry, je jen na tobě, co budeš dělat. Nemáš před sebou žádné břemeno, které musí být splněno, ano?" ujistil ho Severus. Harry byl vždy po ránu trochu zmatený. Lektvar ještě nebyl úplně bezchybný. Ovšem nejlepší by bylo, kdyby žádný ani nepotřeboval…

„Ano, děkuji za připomenutí," řekl jemně a na důkaz svých slov položil svou ruku na Severusovu. Nebyl si jistý, co vlastně dělá, ale cítil, že je to správné. Stočil prsty a ruku stiskl. Severus se ani nepohnul. Ale srdce se mu rozbušilo. _On si neuvědomuje, co dělá. On si to neuvědomuje,_ opakoval si Severus. Harry se na něj děkovně usmál. Ruku stáhl a pokračoval ve snídani. Severus přikývl a snažil se uklidnit. _Ten kluk mě jednou zničí!_

Harry kývl k novinám. „Něco zajímavého?" zeptal se.

„Ne, stále pátrají, kde jsi a proč tě ministerstvo nemůže najít…" odpověděl Severus. „Přečteš si je?" zeptal se a podával mu výtisk. Harry zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne, ani ne," odpověděl. „Hmm, tak to se asi nedočkají ještě dlouho," řekl, a pak se zamyslel a váhavě se na Severuse podíval. Severus uhodl, co se mu honí hlavou. „Ano, nedočkají. Harry, můžeš tu se mnou zůstat tak dlouho, jak sám budeš chtít," přisvědčil. Harry si ani neuvědomil, že zadržel dech. „Děkuji. Jak jsi věděl…" odmlčel se.

„Harry, vedeme tuto konverzaci často," odvětil Severus a malinko se usmál. Jen tak, aby mu dal najevo, že mu to nevadí.

„Musí to být se mnou těžké," řekl trochu zádumčivě Harry. Tentokrát se Severus ušklíbl. „Ano, někdy ano, ale máš i světlé chvilky," odpověděl tónem, o kterém věděl, že ho Harry identifikuje jako škádlivý.

Harry se vděčně usmál.

Snídaně byla u konce, když se objevil Dobby a podal Harrymu dopis.

„Od Rona a Hermiony," odpověděl Severus na nevyslovenou otázku, „píšete si tak jednou za týden."

Harry přikývl a otevřel dopis.

_Drahý Harry, _

_Je nám moc líto, že nevíme, co se tebou je, a že ti nemůžeme pomoct. Moc bych si přála, aby ses chtěl vrátit, ale jelikož v každém dopise opakuješ, že to zatím není možné, pak bych se s tím asi už měla smířit. Všichni jsme v pořádku. Dvojčatům jejich podnikání jen kvete a stále se na tebe ptají. Bill a Fleur budou mít další přírůstek do rodiny a Moly a Arthur chtěli, abych ti vyřídila pozdravy. Doufají, že se tu jednoho dne opět ukážeš. Pojedeme se s Ronem podívat za mými rodiči do Austrálie, takže příští měsíc budeme pryč. Máme tě rádi._

_Hermiona a Ron_

Harry rozeznal Hermionino písmo. Ron nikdy nebyl žádný spisovatel a i přes prázdniny mu většinou psala Hermiona.

„Hermiona a Ron jednou do Austrálie za Hermioninými rodiči. A Bill a Fleur čekají další dítě," informoval Severuse. Ten jen kývl a prohlížel si ho, jestli nenajde nějaké známky toho, že by se tam chtěl vrátit. Vždy se na něj takto díval. Ale Harry se jen usmál a vesele dopis složil. „To je úžasné, ne?" dodal.

„Ano, to jistě ano," odpověděl Severus. „Pokud by sis chtěl přečíst i další dopisy, tak jsou v krabičce na krbové římse," řekl a kývnul hlavou směrem ke krbu.

„Ne, teď ne. Mohl bych se na něco zeptat?" Severus se vnitřně obrnil a odvětil: „Ano, jistě."

„Chápu to správně, že jsi zvěromág? Černý kocour? A že se přeměňuješ, abys mě ráno nepolekal, protože si tě pomatuji jen jako svého obávaného profesora?" Severus přikývl.

„Dobře. Jak dlouho jsi zvěromágem?" zajímal se Harry.

„Vlastně od svých studií v Bradavicích. Tehdy jsem zjistil, že se touto magií zabývá tvůj otec a ostatní členové jeho bandy," ušklíbl se Severus a pokračoval, „a já jsem si chtěl dokázat, že to také zvládnu. Když jsem zjistil, že jsem kocour, tak to pro mne bylo trochu zklamání, a tak jsem to nikde neprezentoval. Ovšem několikrát mi moje podoba pomohla i ve špionáži proti Pánovi zla. Na vesnicích se potulují kočky běžně a černá lehce splyne s tmou… A pak taky… Díky tomu se nám podařilo ukrást Temnému pánovi jeho duši. Vybav si tu vzpomínku. Temný pán zabezpečil jeskyni, takže do ní mohl vstoupit jen ten, kdo mluví hadí řečí. Vešel jsi tam bez problémů a já jsem s tebou mohl projít ve své zvířecí podobě. Pán zla by bez Nagini neudělal ani krok. Mohl jsem ti pak radit, kam přesně máš jít," vysvětlil Severus. „Máš tu vzpomínku trochu rozmazanou, protože to je moje vzpomínka. Než jsme přišli na to, jak to dělat, musel jsem použít své vzpomínky. Protože tobě na zhruba rok žádné nezbyly. Proto se zdají trochu zmatené. Teď už do lektvaru vkládám i tvoje vzpomínky na čas strávený tady…" dodal. Většinou se k tomuto tématu dostávali každý den. Asi by měl udělat nějaký souhrn i těchto vysvětlovacích vzpomínek a přimíchat je do lektvaru. Nechtěl jich tam dávat příliš, aby nebyla Harryho mysl přehlcená. Nevěděl, co přesně by se s ním pak stalo.

Harry přikývl. „Jak… Jak jsem na tom s kouzlením?" zeptal se rozechvěle.

„Tvoje magické schopnosti zůstaly nedotčené. Veškeré testy jsou v pořádku, jediné, co je špatně, je tvoje krátkodobá paměť…" vysvětlil Severus.

„Takže, když se něco nového naučím, hned druhý den to zapomenu?" chtěl se jen ujistit Harry. Severus kývnul.

„Takže vlastně můžu číst jednu knížku stále dokola nebo se dívat na stejný film," zvolal Harry zvesela.

Severus se zamračil. „No, na film se tu dívat rozhodně nemůžeš…" řekl trochu jízlivě.

Harry se zašklebil. „To bylo jen přirovnání, Severusi," chlácholil ho.

„Jistě. Půjdu teď otestovat jeden lektvar, který jsem začal včera, půjdeš se projít ven?" zeptal se.

„Ano, rád, dnes je krásné počasí."

ooOoo

Minerva McGonagallová, nynější ředitelka Bradavic seděla ve své kanceláři a připravovala nějaké nové podklady pro nadcházející rok. První školní rok bez Voldemortovy hrozby. Většina studentů stihla zkoušky udělat již loni v létě, ale stále zbývalo pár jedinců, kteří by závěrečné zkoušky chtěli dělat až letos. Chápala je, minulý rok byl hodně náročný. Děti byly pod stálým tlakem, a pak ta bitva… Starosti jí dělal jen Harry Potter. Věděla, asi jako jediná, kde je, ale od března o něm prakticky neslyšela. Nechtěl se s nikým bavit, to by pochopila, ale neměl tu ani podanou přihlášku, aby si dodělal školu. Rozhodla se, že se spojí se Severusem, jestli by se u nich nemohla zastavit.

Vzala si do ruky kus pergamenu a napsala krátký vzkaz.

_Severusi a Harry, mohla bych se za vámi dnes odpoledne stavit? Minerva_

Položila to na poličku, kam obvykle dávala dopisy od Rona a Hermiony. Dopis za malou chvilku zmizel. Dobby tam umístil nějaké detekční kouzlo, aby věděl, kdy si má pro dopis přijít.

Za hodinu se před ní na stole objevil krátký vzkaz: _Přijď v 17 h, sama. Budeme čekat._

_Tak a je to,_ řekla si Minerva. Teď nebylo ještě ani deset hodin, zajde si na oběd, ještě stihne nějaké papírování, a pak se za nimi v klidu vydá. Její krb byl napojený na krb v domku, jen musela použít speciální heslo, protože _domovní ochrany_ by jí jinak nedovolily projít.

ooOoo

Severus odeslal vzkaz a vyšel ven. Harry ležel na trávě a díval se do mraků. Měl přimhouřené oči, ale určitě byl vzhůru. Severus došel až k němu a Harry se posadil.

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se Harry trochu vyplašeně.

„Ne," odvětil Severus. „Harry, ředitelka Minerva McGonagallová nás požádala, zda by dnes odpoledne mohla přijít. Již měsíce jsme s nikým nemluvili, tak jsem si myslel, že by taková návštěva nevadila. To ona je správce zdejšího Fidelia, udivilo mě, že se neozvala už dřív…" zamyslel se Severus.

„Dobře, kdy přijde?" zeptal se Harry.

"V pět," informoval jej Severus a podal mu ruku, aby mu pomohl vstát. Bylo to bezděčné gesto. Harry nabízenou ruku přijal a vyšvihl se do stoje. Trochu to přehnal a zakymácel se, ale Severus ho zachytil druhou rukou kolem pasu. Jejich oči byli teď docela blízko. V těch zelených se odráželo teplo. V černých byl také náznak něčeho hřejivého. A pak se Harry usmál.

Severus se vzpamatoval. „Ehm, takže, měli bychom se na tu schůzku připravit," dodal. Harry přitakal, otočil se a vydal se k domu. Severus tam ještě chvilku stál a díval se na něj. _Je tak bezstarostný, tak klidný, a stále to je muž, který se postavil Temnému pánovi. Kde se v něm vzala ta síla mu čelit?_

Ve dveřích se Harry otočil a zavolal na Severuse: „Tak honem, samo se to nepřipraví!" dodal zvesela.

Severus se musel ušklíbnout. _Severuse Snapea nebude nikdo komandovat,_ ale stejně vyrazil za ním, protože měl pravdu. Stačilo pár mávnutí hůlkou. Najít správné ingredience a nápad na nějaké občerstvení. Tohle nechal na Harrym, přišlo mu, že ho vaření docela baví. Dobby mu ochotně asistoval, a tak měli za chvilku nejen lehký oběd, ale i sladký dezert k odpolednímu čaji pro Minervu. Severus sladké nevyhledával, ale Harry a Minerva (a kdysi také Albus) sladké zbožňovali.

Za chvilku bylo všechno hotové. Společně se naobědvali, a pak čekali na Minervin příchod.

ooOoo

Pět minut před pátou Severus odblokoval krb (ochran není nikdy dost) a za chvilku již plameny zezelenaly, aby se v ohni mohla objevit Minerva McGonagallová.

„Severusi! Harry!" zvolala a s oběma si potřásla rukou.

„Ředitelko," řekl decentně Severus a pokynul jí hlavou.

„Ředitelko!" nadšeně vyhrkl Harry a zářivě se usmál.

Kdyby Minerva nevěděla, co se stalo, řekla by, že je na návštěvě starých známých, kteří se mají velmi dobře.

Přešli ke stolku a usadili se do křesel a na pohovku.

„Takže, potřebovala jsi něco konkrétního?" začal Severus.

„Severusi, vždy rovnou k věci, že?" usmála se Minerva.

„Absolutně," dosvědčil Severus. Harry mezi nimi jen těkal očima a bavil se.

„Za chvilku začne nový školní rok a dnes jsem připravovala seznam studentů, kteří budou opakovat, či jen přijdou udělat zkoušky. No a, Harry, tvoje jméno chybí. Chtěla jsem se zeptat proč…" divila se Minerva.

„Chmm, no… já…" zadrhl se Harry.

„Ředitelko, myslím, že Harry udělá zkoušky na konci roku. Pokud by to bylo možné. Já už učit nebudu, a tak ho mohu připravit," řekl Severus místo něj.

Harry se na něj překvapeně zadíval. V očích měl otázku, na kterou Severus zatím neznal odpověď. _Zvládnu to? A co má paměť? _Severus jen přikývl.

Minerva se rozzářila. „Ale to je báječné. Ano, jistě. Vím, Severusi, že už nebudeš zastávat místo učitele ani vedoucího koleje. Počítala jsem s tím… Velmi mě to mrzí, ale chápu to. Ovšem dveře máš u nás vždy otevřené. Doufám, že to víš," vyjádřila se Minerva.

„Děkuji," odpověděl Severus.

Harry se stále ještě tvářil trochu zaskočeně. _Takže tu bude moci zůstat a Severus stále ještě doufá, že se dokáže vyléčit? _Všiml si, že se na něj dívají, a tak si odkašlal a zeptal se. „Takže, hmmm, co je vlastně nového?"

„Och, všechno je relativně při starém. Učitelé zůstali na svých místech. Jen za profesora Binnse jsem přijala mladého kolegu, alespoň už tam žáci nebudou usínat. Za tebe, Severusi, jsem prozatím přijala Horáce, převezme i tvé místo vedoucího Zmijozelu. Neville Longbottom nastoupí na místo asistenta v Bylinkářství. A do Přeměňování jsem si vybrala jednu velmi šikovnou mladou čarodějku. Zatím sice nemá s učením žádné zkušenosti, ale zaučím ji," Minerva na ně šibalsky mrkla.

Nakonec to byl Severus, kdo se zeptal. „Koho?"

„Nevíte to? Hmm, myslím, že se o tom ve Věštci nezmiňovali, ale že by vám to nenapsala? Přece Hermionu!" zvolala.

Harry otevřel překvapeně pusu a Severus přimhouřil oči. _Vševědka Grangerová._

„Ale… Ale oni jedou na měsíc do Austrálie…" koktal Harry. „Nenapsali to?" otočil se na Severuse. Ten jen zavrtěl hlavou. Pak se Harry začal usmívat. „No, ale myslím, že to byla dobrá volba, ředitelko."

Minerva přikývla. „Taky si myslím. Hermiona má všechny předpoklady se jednou stát dobrou učitelkou. Jen to nesmí přehánět s učebním plánem. Ale já ji když tak umírním. Jsem moc zvědavá, jak se jí bude dařit," dodala. „Mimochodem, Ron nastoupí v září do bystrozorského výcviku, ale to snad víte."

Harry přikývl, ale spíš jen ze setrvačnosti, protože Severus si byl jistý, že ani o tom se nezmiňovali. Možná Harryho nechtěli zarmucovat, protože ještě ve škole právě tohle byl Harryho velký sen. Když začal plánovat střet s Voldemortem, všechno ostatní odsunul stranou. Ani nevěděl, jestli to přežije, tak proč si plánovat budoucnost, že?

„Dobře, takže se uvidíme nejpozději v červnu. Ale doufám, že nás někdy přijdete navštívit…" prohlásila Minerva a sbírala se k odchodu. „A občas pošlete nějaký vzkaz, jak se vám daří. Vím, že nechcete být v kontaktu s venkovním světem, ale já jsem snad výjimka," dodala ještě.

Harry stále seděl v křesle a díval se do prázdna. Severus vstal a nenápadně mu poklepal na rameno. Harry se probral a zavolal. „Nashledanou, paní ředitelko. Děkujeme za návštěvu."

„Hezký den, ředitelko. Ozveme se," ujistil ji Severus. Minerva už vstupovala do plamenů, ještě na ně spiklenecky zamrkala z krbu, a pak zmizela.

Severus se otočil. Harry se dostal opět do svého přemýšlivého stavu. Mračil se. Asi ho zajímalo, proč mu to Ron ani Hermiona nenapsali. I Severus byl zvědavý.

„Severusi," řekl najednou. „Myslíš, že budu schopný ty zkoušky zvládnout? Říkal jsi, že už jsem v tomto stavu půl roku, co když…" Harry upřel své oči na Severuse. Ty oči byly smutné a utrápené_. Tak o tomhle přemýšlel…_

„Harry, poslyš," řekl Severus důrazně a přešel k němu. Trochu se zarazil, protože zelené duhovky na něj zíraly s oddaností a nadějí. _Měl lhát? Měl si vymýšlet? Co měl dělat. Zítra si přece Harry nebude pamatovat vůbec nic… Může říct cokoliv, a přesto ztratí jen jeden den. _Sehnul se, aby k němu měl blíž, a ruku položil na jeho rameno v ubezpečujícím gestu. „Harry," začal. „Přijdeme na to. Ty a já tvoříme dobrý tým. Vždyť víš, že jsme společnými silami dokázali porazit i nejobávanějšího černokněžníka všech dob, jedna proradná kletba nás nezastaví. Slibuji!" Černé oči planuly nezdolnou jistotou. Severus byl v hlouby duše přesvědčený, že to jednou opravdu dokážou.

„Věřím ti," šeptl Harry a stisknul tu ruku, jako by se potřeboval ubezpečit, že tam opravdu je. „Nechci zapomenout, Severusi, nechci…" zoufale opakoval. Osamělá slza si dobývala cestičku z oka ven. Harry zamrkal, ale nezastavil ji.

Severus stisk opětoval a klekl si před něj. Stále se mu díval do očí. „Nezapomeneš!" Zavrtěl hlavou. „Nezapomeneš…" zašeptal. „Postarám se o to. Přidáme tu vzpomínku dnes večer do lektvaru."

„Děkuji," řekl Harry. Vyhoupl se z křesla a klesl k Severusovi na zem. Severus se trochu zakymácel, ale nakonec se udržel. Harry ho objal. Objímal ho ze všech sil a Severusovi nezbylo nic jiného, než mladého čaroděje sevřít v náručí. Ach, jak by si přál, aby toto bylo skutečné. Ne, samozřejmě nebyl to výplod jeho fantazie, avšak zítra si Harry nebude pamatovat vůbec nic. _Ale co, kašlu na zítřek, dnes je dnes. A dnes mám dovoleno objímat tohoto obdivuhodného muže._ Severus sklonil hlavu a vdechl jeho vůni. Jako čerstvá tráva. Harry se trochu chvěl. Severus ho hladil po zádech a ve vlasech, až se zklidnil. Měl hlavu položenou na jeho rameni.

„V pořádku?" zeptal se po chvilce Severus. Harry už byl uvolněný, ale jen pokýval hlavou. „Podívej se na mě, Harry," požádal ho.

Harry nevěděl, co má dělat. Chtěl by tahle zůstat navždy. V bezpečí. Neobávat se budoucnosti, ani minulosti. Prostě si jen vychutnávat přítomný okamžik. Měl někoho, kdo se o něj stará se starostlivostí. Někoho, komu na něm záleží, a na oplátku nic nežádá. Někoho, kdo ho… třeba má… rád? Bál se podívat do těch temných očí. Co když tam nenajde, co hledá?. Co když neuvidí… Ale když se nepodívá, tak nebude znát pravdu. _Podívej se, Harry, podívej!_

Harry se zvolna napřímil, ale dál zůstával v Severusově náručí. Zvedl hlavu a váhavě se zadíval do Severusových očí. A… bylo to tam. Temné duhovky žhnuly zvláštní světlem. Myslíte si, že černá je chladná? Kdepak, podáte jí prst a ona vám spálí celou ruku. Žije vlastním ohněm. Vášní. City. Touhou. Černá hraje miliony odstínů, jen musíte vědět, kde je hledat. Harry seděl jako přikovaný, zadržoval dech. Viděl v jeho očích všechno. Severus se mu otevřel. Možná si myslel, že je to jen na tento jediný den. Tak ať. Pro někoho může i jediný den znamenat celý život.

Severus byl hypnotizovaný. Tohle už u Harryho viděl, ale nechtěl tomu věřit. Mohl by cit přetrvat, i když paměť zklame? Může láska překonat věčné zapomnění? Možná. Pro dnešek tomu můžeme věřit. A zítra? Uvidíme…

Zvolna se k sobě přibližovali. Váhavě, jakoby nevěděli, jestli se ten druhý neodtáhne. Harry naklonil hlavu a přitiskl své rty na Severusovy. Něžně. Zlehka. Jen letmý dotek. Stáhl se a usmál se. _Ano, chceme to oba. Vím to, Severusi. Nebraň se mi._

_Nebudu, Harry._ Teď byla řada na Severusovi. Vzal Harryho dlaně do rukou. A zlehýnka se usmál. Ani byste nevěděli, že to byl úsměv, kdybyste Severuse neznali. Ale jeho oči, ty hřály. Natáhl se a pohladil Harryho po vlasech. Jemným tlakem si jeho hlavu přitáhl blíž, sklonil se a políbil ho. Tento polibek byl opět něžný, ale více intenzivní. A Harry se nebránil. Proč taky… Ochutnávali se, objímali, jejich ruce hladili toho druhého přes oblečení. Tiskli se k sobě velmi silně, intenzivně, a přesto nevtíravě. Kdyby jeden z nich chtěl, okamžitě mohl skončit…

Harry se nadechl a opřel se čelem o Severusovu hruď. I on měl problém s dechem. A také se srdcem. Bilo jako na poplach. Harry ho vnímal. Přiložil svou hlavu na Severusův hrudník a poslouchal to zrychlené a přece uklidňující bouchání. Severus ho hladil po zádech a druhou rukou šimral ve vlasech. Bradu si opřel o Harryho hlavu. Mohli by takto zůstat na věky a byli by spokojení.

Harry si povzdechl. Hlavou mu vířilo tisíc myšlenek a přece jedna dominovala. _Nesmím zapomenout. Nedovol._

_Nedovolím!_

Beze slova ho Severus vzal do náruče, vstal a odnesl ho do ložnice. Bezhůlkově přeměnil jeho oblečení na pyžamo a chystal se odejít. Harry ho ale chytil za hábit.

Zelené oči prosily._ Neopusť._

_Neopustím!_

A tak si Severus přeměnil i svoje oblečení a zalezl si na druhou stranu postele. Harry se k němu přitulil. Položil si hlavu na jeho rameno a jednu ruku mu dal na hrudník.

Byli klidní. Smíření s osudem. Brali to, co jim život poskytnul. Za několik úderů srdce oba usnuli.

ooOoo

Severus se vzbudil za svítání. Jeho spánek byl pokojný. Neměl žádné noční můry, ani se v noci nevzbudil. Harry se k němu stále tisknul a spokojeně oddechoval. Severus přemýšlel, co dělat. Když se Harry probudí a zjistí, že je s ním v posteli jeho nenáviděný profesor, tak se vyděsí a může trvat celý den, než se jakžtakž uklidní. Severus si povzdechl a přeměnil se do kocoura, ale zůstal na místě, stočený v Harryho náručí. Alespoň tohle si nenechá vzít. Jak jen toho Voldemorta nenáviděl!

Harry se zvolna probouzel. Bylo asi devět hodin ráno. Teplota vystoupala už někam ke třiceti stupňům a v posteli začínalo být nepříjemně teplo. Přetočil se a málem se vyděsil, že zalehl kocoura. _Co dělá kocour v mojí posteli?_ Ten se protáhl a trhnul hlavou, jakoby mu právě něco došlo. _Zvláštní kočka._ Harry zavrtěl hlavou a pokusil se zaostřit svoje myšlenky.

Kocour mňouknul a objevil se Dobby. Harry znovu zatřepal hlavou. Měl takový zvláštní pocit. _Tohle už jsem někdy zažil… Tohle přece už někdy…_

„Dobré ráno, pane," zašvitořil Dobby. „Jak jste se vyspal?"

_Tak tohle je vážně divné,_ pomyslel si Harry. Hledal ve své mysli, pátral, ale nemohl si vzpomenout. _Kde jsem to už jen…_

„Pan ředitel Brumbál mi dal tento lektvar a řekl mi, že ho máte před snídaní…" začal Dobby, ale byl přerušen.

„Ne," utnul ho Harry.

Dobby vykulil oči. „Ale pane, pan ředitel…" snažil se skřítek lítostivě.

„Ne, Dobby," řekl Harry a otočil se k místu, kde seděl kocour. Ten byl napjatý, byl připraven k okamžitému skoku. Zavrtal do něj svůj pohled. Jako by chtěl dohlédnout až na dno zvířecí duše.

„Ne, Dobby, já už ten lektvar nebudu potřebovat…" zašeptal Harry. _Doufám, že už nikdy!_

Jestli kočky neumí kulit oči, pak tenhle kocour měl rozhodně prvenství! Vypadalo to, že zadržuje dech. Harry se natáhl a pohladil ho po hlavě. Kocour si nemohl pomoci a zapředl. To už je prostě kočičí přirozenost.

„Víš, co bych chtěl?" zeptal se po chvilce Harry a vypadalo to, že svou řeč směřuje ke kočce. Kocour z něj nespouštěl oči a napjatě poslouchal. „Víš, co bych chtěl," zašeptal a nadechl se, aby jemně pokračoval. „Severusi…" Harry se zářivě usmál a podíval se na kocoura psíma očima. „Chtěl bych první ranní polibek!" zvolal nadšeně.

Kocour nejprve nebyl schopen pohybu. Zamrznul. Ale pak se uvolnil a přeměnil se zpět v člověka. Opět se stal vysokým, bledým mužem v černých šatech s černými dlouhými vlasy a temnýma očima. Ovšem dnes byla jeho tvář o poznání přívětivější. Dnes se stalo téměř nemožné. Severus Snape se opravdu usmíval. Protože to jediné, po čem tak dlouho toužil, se splnilo! Harry Potter si vzpomněl!

„Harry?" zeptal se Severus. Harry přikývl. „Pak myslím, že bych tvé přání mohl splnit…" zašeptal a naklonil se k Harrymu, aby mu dal ten žádaný polibek. Harry rozpřáhl ruce a objal ho.

Pro oba v tu chvíli nebylo většího štěstí. Podařilo se jim zlomit Voldemortovu kletbu a mají tak šanci na obyčejný normální život. Jestli bude šťastný a jestli budou spolu, záleží jen na nich. Ale jak se tak na ně dívám, myslím, že jejich šance jsou velké!

ooOoo

Na druhé straně země Kornelius Popletal vztekle hodil hrnek s kávou do zdi. Denní věštec hlásal další spekulace: _Drží se Harry Potter v ústraní, protože plánuje převrat na ministerstvu? Bude Harry Potter příští ministr kouzel?_

ooOoo

Konec


End file.
